The present invention relates generally to fluid injection systems and more specifically to a fluid injection system having a novel valve and used in conjunction with an antidetonant fluid for improving the combustion process of an internal combustion engine system.
It is well known that the function of the carburetor in an internal combustion engine system is to produce the hydrocarbon fuel and air mixture needed for operation of the engine. In the carburetor the fuel is distributed in the form of tiny droplets in the stream of air. As a result of heat absorption on the way to the cylinder, these droplets are vaporized so that the fuel/air mixture enters the combustion chamber of the cylinder in the form of a flammable gas.
The burning of the vaporized fuel/air mixture during the process of combustion in internal combustion engine systems produces both nonpolluting by-products of carbon dioxide and water and pollutants including unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrous oxide. Some of these pollutants form deposits on the intake valve, inside of the combustion chamber and spark plugs and result in less efficient use of fuel, rough idle, hesitation, hard starting, misfires, and backfires. Continued formation of these deposits increase the effective compression ratio of an engine so that higher octane fuel is needed to attain desired combustion and thus sufficient power. It has been determined that removing carbon deposits from the valves and combustion chambers of "dirty" engines lowers the octane requirements of a given engine by an amount estimated to be over ten percent. It has also been found that cooling the intake charge increases the power and miles per gallon and lessens the engine knock for fuel of a given octane rating.
The above findings have led to the development of injection systems that administer an additive to the fuel or antidetonant to cleanse the engine's combustion chamber of carbon buildup and cool the temperature of the intake charge. Known systems inject water, methanol, ethanol, other alcohols and combinations thereof with varied results. The use of some alcohol mixtures have had negative results, namely the formation of pollutants due to inadequate oxygen during the combustion process. Water additives have been found to cool the intake charge to the extent of causing the reduction of the power output and sometimes resulting in too much cooling with increased unburned carbon by-products.
Up to the present time the injection systems used to introduce the antidetonant have been inefficient. Most injection systems are of a constant flow design so that there is no control of the antidetonant resulting in too much additive being introduced when the engine is idling and not enough when the engine is at its peak demand (as during rapid acceleration). Sophisticated electronic control systems have been developed that control the flow of additives, but they are very expensive and require highly qualified technicians for service and installation and, further, make no provision for the extra oxygen required to burn the additive. Up to the present, no service-free low cost injection system has been developed to provide control of additive injection based on engine demand.
An example of prior art attempts is exemplified by water feed injection system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,042 issued to James R. Ricketts on Dec. 1, 1914. In the Ricketts' patent, moisture is introduced into the manifold at a point between the carburetor and internal combustion engine to improve the combustion. The moisture in the form of steam is used to form a cushion effect to stop engine knocking and increase the power generated. In the Ricketts' patent a vacuum valve is disposed between a supply of water and the engine such that as suction is produced in the manifold the valve is closed. As the work of the engine increases so that less vacuum is produced, the valve is opened so that the water may be drawn into the manifold. Other U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,101,147 issued to Thomas F. Sawyer on June 23, 1914 and U.S. Pat. No. 819,239 issued to L. J. Marks on May 1, 1906 show examples of valves used in gasoline engine systems to introduce into the system mixtures of fluid to improve the operation of the engines. In none of these systems does the flow of additive vary directly with the load on the engine. Alternative known systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,062 issued to William T. Trevaskis on Oct. 10, 1978 introduces the antidetonant to the combustion chamber in a vapor rather than liquid form. Not only is this type system less efficient, but none are known to be totally responsive to engine demand. 1p It has further been known that the use of intake manifold pressure as a measure of critical need can be used as the controlling force for determining when antidetonant is to be added to the fuel/air stream. As pointed out in the April, 1949 (Volume 3, Number 2) issue of the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) Quarterly Transactions by C. H. Van Hartesveldt, the principle of using antidetonant only when needed has been known in both aircraft and automotive use. In that article an antidetonate injection unit is disclosed mounted on the carburetor of an automobile internal combustion engine system for discharge of the additive into the main venturi. While the article recognizes the importance of maximum delivery of the antidetonant at full throttle (maximum engine demand), the structure of the disclosed injection unit does not provide for an optimum increase of antidetonant as the engine reaches full demand. On the contrary, at full throttle the amount of antidetonant actually decreases as shown on FIG. 7 of that article.
None of the prior art systems disclose a simple mechanism that allows optimum control of the antidetonant directly related to engine demand. With the present day emphasis on anti-pollution control and engine economy resulting in overall decreases in stock engine performance and as a further result of the reduction of gasoline octane ratings, it is readily apparent that the availability of an improved antidetonant injection system is highly desirable.